Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy downloadable content
The following is a list of downloadable content available for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. All of the content below must be downloaded at the PlayStation Network via PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita or the freeware by Sony, by using either codes distributed in certain packages described below or by direct purchase. In order to activate the downloadable content, the data must be imported into the PSP's Memory Stick or Vita's Memory Card. When downloading downloadable content through a PlayStation console, the data is stored automatically into the Memory Stick/Card and is ready to be used, but Media Go first stores the data into the user's personal computer: in this case, the user must select the data in Media Go's "Games" library and send it to the Memory Stick/Card and only then the DLC is ready to be used. The list below describes the downloadable content and how and when it's obtainable, as well as its price when available for direct purchase. Downloadable Content ''Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIII Trivia *Technically, Aerith's models, animations, and other in-game features are already included in the final version of ''Dissidia 012 (not to be confused with the ''Prologus''). Purchasing Prologus on PSN gives the purchaser an Aerith assist file. This is most likely done to prevent glitches with online fights between those who have Aerith available and those who don't. Also, quests cannot be played if the DLC-Assist Aerith is set in at least one battle and the game requires the player to purchase Prologus to play the Original Quest. *Cloud's downloadable costume is called "Dark Cloud Kingdom Hearts" on GameStop receipts containing its promotion code. *If the PSP is put into sleep mode while in a battle using DLC music, turning the game back on will result in no sound playing, causing the remainder of the battle to lack music. This is most likely because the data is not stored directly on the disc. *Due to an unknown error, purchasing the Final Fantasy VI Music Pack in the EU PlayStation Store allowed users to download Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection instead. This has been fixed. *For a while, the Final Fantasy XII music pack had a lower price than other music packs; however, its cost has been adjusted to match that of the other music packs. *The downloadable music packs cannot be used in Original Quests. Downloaded tracks will only be selected automatically for Quick Battles or Multiplayer battles. In Labyrinth battles, the player must select a downloaded track manually for it to play in battle. *When set to Continuous Play in the Jukebox, all downloadable songs play for exactly three minutes and twenty seconds, regardless of their original length. *Hackers of the game discovered that every playable character, including Feral Chaos, has 10 DLC slots for additional costumes, hinting that Square-Enix was likely going to add more costumes to characters or likely used as filler. Due to the overwhelming modding community for Dissidia 012 however, players are capable of using character mods to fill in these extra DLC slots to allow for more alternate costumes or new character models completely, without having to replace the default models. It was also discovered that slots for more Music DLC exist, with 255 slots, allowing players to also add more music tracks without replacing the default game music or official music DLC tracks. de:Herunterladbarer Inhalt (Dissidia 012) pl:Lista DLC z Dissidii 012 Final Fantasy Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Downloadable Content